House Piper
House Piper of Pinkmaiden is one of the chief noble houses from The Riverlands. Its seat at Pinkmaiden Castle is located close to the border with The Westerlands. The current head of the house is Darien Piper, Lord of Pinkmaiden and High Lord fo the Acorn Hills. The current heir is the lady Clarice Piper, daughter of Lord Darien and the deceased Lady Brealla Frey. History The Dance of Dragons When the true Queen, Rhaenyra, called his loyal banner-men, the Lords of the Riverlands were the first to hear the summoning and answered the call as swiftly as they could. Lord Clement Piper journeyed from Pinkmaiden castle with more than 2000 men that joined the Dragon Queen's forces. He fought side by side with the King himself in the First Battle of Tumbleton with his fellow Riverlords, also known as the Lads. The war kept raging and the Golden Dragon's armies destroyed the ones of the King Aegon II one time after the other. After years of war, Lord Clement saw himself at Tumbleton again. That time though he wouldn't see the battle end as he was burnt alive by the dragon Vermithor, that would die in the same battle. Moments after the death of Lord Clement, his son, also called Clement, reorganized the Pinkmaiden forces and helped the Queen win the battle. Although they had won in the Second Battle of Tumbleton, the end of the blacks was palpably close. Queen Rahenyra was killed by his opponent, Aegon when she tried to escape the mainland to Dragonstone, where she would try to hatch the dragon egg she carried but she was caught by the Pretender's men who brought her to the capitol. There she was killed by Sunfyre. Her death didn't signify the end of the war as the remaining forces of the blacks marched to King's Landing to take it. The mostly riverlander forces where on their way to the capital when they faced Lord Borros's forces in battle. The riverlanders won the battle but lost many of their men, including Lords Darry and Mallister. After the battle the riverlander army, with Lord Clement, advanced to the capital where they found the King dead. After the events that were called the Hour of the Wolf, the Dance officially ended and the Lord of Pinkmaiden and his men returned home. After the Dance Once he was back home, Lord Clement married his betrothed, lady Emilia of House Bracken. Together they lived a happy life and although they hadn't met before the day they wed, as many other couples, the fact of spending their lives together bond them closely. They had four children together: Lewys, Darien, Edmyn and Saralyn. The heir, Lewys, was a handsome and courteous young men but he had always been accompanied by sickness throughout his short life. At the end, he caught a pneumonia that quickly developed and got stronger and ended up killing him. The new heir, the much less courteous and kind Darien took over the lordship after his father passed in a hunting trip the year 175. By that time Darien had already wed Brealla Frey, his first and only love. Recent Events After birthing two precious daughters to Lord Darien, the lady of Pinkmaiden passed away after giving birth to a third girl that also passed away a few weeks after her mother. This events left Lord Darien devastated for nearly a decade which he spent drinking and picking up fights in the many taverns and inns spread through his lands and beyond. During that time, Forrest Piper, Darien's uncle, took the mantle of leadership and did all that his nephew didn't. His efforts to take the Lord out of the pit he had put himself into were fruitless until his son, Ser Deremond, returned from his trips around the Kingdoms. Both men, uncle and cousin, managed to take the absent Lord, and father, back to where he was before Brealla's passing in just a couple of years. Darien's cousin, Deremond, married lady Lia Deddings the 4th Month of the Year 189AC. House Members * Clement II Piper (126 - 175) * Emilia Piper neé Bracken (127 - 182) ** Lymond Piper (154 - 168) ** Darien Piper (157 - -) ** Brealla Piper neé Frey (160 - 183) *** Clarice Piper (178 - -) *** Nolla Piper (180 - -) *** Lysa Piper (183 - 183) ** Edmyn Darry neé Piper (162 - -) ** Naerys Darry (168 - -) *** Aerion Darry (186 - -) *** Harry Darry (186 - -) *** Serenei Darry (188 - -) ** Saralyn Vance neé Piper (163 - -) ** Tytos Vance (159 - -) *** Cora Vance (181 - -) *** Lilliane Vance (185 - -) * Forrest Piper (128 - -) * Imma Piper neé Goodbrook (130 - -) ** Deremond Piper (162 - -) ** Lia Piper neé Deddings (170 - -) ** Rihalta Piper (167 - -) * Bethany Tully neé Piper (128 - 184) * Myles Tully (134 - 187) ** Marrissa Mallister neé Tully (152 - 187) ** Tristifer Tully (156 - -) ** Osmund Tully (158 - -) Family Tree Deceased Members Historical Members Relations with other Houses Category:House Piper Category:Houses from the Riverlands Category:Noble Houses